striderfandomcom-20200213-history
Strider 2
|image= Strider_2.png |caption= Title Screen |Developer= Capcom |Publisher= Capcom Virgin Interactive (PlayStation) |Release Dates= Arcade December 13, 1999Capcom (December 1999, Arcade). Strider Hiryu 2 (Japanese). Game boot-up screen PlayStation February 24, 2000Sony. Strider Hiryû 1&2 (Japanese). Playstation.com Official Site. July 29, 2000 December 15, 2000 PlayStation Network August 27, 2014capcom_retro (August 20, 2014). "capcom_retro official tweet" (Japanese). Accessed August 24, 2014 October 7, 2014Ishaan (October 1, 2014). "Strider 2 Headed To North America As A PSOne Classic". siliconera.com. Accessed October 3, 2014. |Designer= Atsushi Tomita Yoshifumi Fukuda Nakano Tau Masahiro |Producer= Noritaka Funamizu Yoshiki Okamoto |Composer= Setsuo Yamamoto Etsuko Yoneda |Programmer= |Artist= Shoei (logo designer) Sho Sakai (sub character & enemy designer) Harumaru (main visual illustrator) |Ports= PlayStation, PlayStation Network |Compilations= }} Strider 2, known in Japanese as Strider Hiryû 2 ( ), is the official sequel to the original Strider, released in 1999 for the ZN-2 Arcade board. A side-scrolling action platformer with polygonal 3D environments, the player once again controls Hiryu as he travels through five different stages destroying any obstacle and enemy in order to reach the stage's end boss. Strider 2 saw a later port for the PlayStation released internationally in 2000, in a 2-CD package which included a port of the original Strider. Due to this, the port is known as Strider Hiryû 1&2 ( ) in Japan. A "Game Archives" version of the PlayStation port was included as a download code in the Japanese PlayStation 3 version of the 2014 Strider. This version was later released as a download on PlayStation 3, PlayStation Vita and PSP via the PlayStation Network store in Japan, and as the equivalent "PSOne Classics" in North America. In essence, Strider 2 was developed as a remake of the original gameStaff (April 28, 2000). "Strider Hiryu 2: Setting Document (Part 2)" (Japanese). Monthly Arcadia (06). Pg. 180. both in story and gameplay, employing similar settings and situations, and pitting Hiryu against conceptually similar enemies. The story follows the same basic structure, with a different modern setting and the inclusion of a rival character in the form of rogue Strider Hien. One line in the ending sequence, however, implies the game to be actually set 2000 years after the original. Story "In the future, one man controls the world. Calling himself the Grand Master, he rules with an iron fist of tyranny. Plagued by his insane dictatorship, the world spirals toward cataclysmic annihilation, but somewhere within the insidious corruption, a hero rises from the shadows. With the fate of the entire planet in his hands, he strives to complete his mission of destroying the Grand Master!"Capcom (December 1999, Arcade). Strider 2 (English). Game Intro Strider 2 is set 2000 years after Hiryu's victory over Grandmaster Meio in the original gameCapcom (Februry 22, 2014). Strider Hiryu Visual Chronicle (Japanese). Pg. 15. Despite his defeat, however, Meio's plans for Earth would still come to fruition: an "Unified Earth" populated by a human race of his design, who worships him as their CreatorCapcom (February 2000, PlayStation). Strider Hiryû 1&2 (Japanese). Mission 0: Investigate the Ancient Ruins. During this period of time the world has been managed from the shadows by a secret organization under his nameCapcom (September 1999). JAMMA AM Show Game Flyer (English)., until Meio's resting place is eventually found by Hien and he returns to reclaim his world. In this decadent future, humanity is on the verge of extinction, rotting away like an overripe fruit. An increase in its population has led into massive wars and starvation, and the destruction of the environment has led to the generation of chronic diseases and genetic mutations. The world governments are corrupt to the core, and conspire together with large-scale crime syndicates. Crimes and suicide rates skyrocket, and anyone asking for peace and justice is dealt the exact opposite, ruin and incarceration. Cybernetic implants, human experimentation and powerful drugs run rampantCapcom (2000, PlayStation). Strider 2. Instruction Manual, Pg. 01. Right after the order to exterminate the Grandmaster is issued, however, the Striders are eliminated, sabotaged by Hien's rebellionCapcom (2013). "Introduction". Capcom's official Strider site (Japanese). Retrieved April 20, 2014.. Hiryu is now left alone to oppose Meio and his men, and even the entire world, in order to fulfill his mission. Cast Gameplay Controls While the graphics now consist of 2D animated sprites in 3D backgrounds, the gameplay remains similar to it´s predecessor. While Hiryu and the humanoid characters are sprites, stages are fully rendered in 3D, panning and rotating around Hiryu as he moves through them. Hiryu's health is represented as a five-unit lifebar positioned at the top left of the screen, with each unit absorbing one instance of damage. The stage's timer and score are marked at the right side of the screen opposite the lifebar. Control layout consists of an eight-way joystick and 3 buttons, for attacking, jumping and activating the "Boost" mode. Much like the original game, the player is given complete freedom of movement, allowing one to jump at any angle and direction. Controls feel smooth and very responsive at all times, and greatly upgrade Hiryu's mobility options: Hiryu now can dash, crouch, double jump and control direction in mid-air, in addition to his acrobatic jumps and slide. Hiryu's wall-climbing has also been improved, and now Hiryu can move faster through walls and ceilings as well as perform a thrust jump off walls, which can help reach places even faster. Hiryu's primary way to attack remains the Cypher, which creates a plasma energy wave when swung. Unlike the original game, however, Hiryu now swings it at different angles and generates a smaller plasma edge. Otherwise, it functions exactly like in the original game, being usable from any position (climbing, while sliding) and continuously by rapidly pressing the attack button. While the Options from the first game have been removed, Hiryu has been provided with an extended set of techniques: * Double Jump - After jumping, Hiryu can perform a second jump in mid-air, used to reach higher or change the direction of his jump. * Slide - By holding the stick down and pressing jump, the player can make Hiryu perform a quick sliding attackCapcom (Dec 13, 1999; Arcade). Strider Hiryu 2 (Japanese). Instruction Card.. A fast move that can go under certain hazards like projectiles. * Hassou Jump - Also known as the Thrust Jump'Capcom (1999, Arcade). ''Strider 2 (English). Manual, pg. 8. While climbing a wall, by pressing the stick against it and jump, Hiryu will propel himself off it and perform a mid-air dash. A fast maneuver that allows for quick wall-switching. * '''Backward Somersault - Also known as Back Flip. During a slide, by pressing at the opposite direction and jump, Hiryu performs a quick reverse somersault from the slide position. A fast evasion technique that allows for quick hit-and-run tactics. * Savage Slash - Also known by its Japanese name, Midare-Giri. By pressing down, up and attack in mid-air, Hiryu performs several quick slashes that surround his whole body. Besides being stronger than the basic attack, it provides more points if used to kill enemies. * Boost - Used by pressing the "Boost" button. This power-up allows Hiryu to launch homing plasma waves with each swing of the Cypher for a period of time until the boost gauge runs out. It needs a "Boost" stock to be activated (small "B" icons under the lifebar), which can be found as items in every stage. Missions There are a total of 5 stages, plus an extra stage included in the PlayStation port, unlocked after completing the original Strider. The player can freely choose the order to play through the first three missions, with the 4th unlocked after beating any one stage and the 5th and final mission unlocked after beating the 4th. Each stage is subdivided into six self-contained sections. These sections are small parts of the greater stage, and often end in a boss fight. Power-ups Several items can be found during gameplay, either inside Item Boxes spread throughout the stage or in "hidden" spots, only revealing themselves after striking the area. Besides normal Power-Up items for Hiryu, there are also Score items that increase the player's game score. These are discussed in the next section. }) | Restores a life unit. |- | | Ryu ( ) | Upgrades the lifebar by 1 unit. Maximum possible is 8 units. |- | | Hiryu ( ) | Restores all life units. |- | | Cypher ( ) | Extends the Cypher's wave range temporarily. Each swing also release a small projectile forward. |- | | Boost ( ) | Adds 1 stock for use in "Boost" Mode. |} Ranking System Strider 2 uses a ranking system for grading the player's performance in each stage, from a total of eight letter-based "Strider Ranks" (lowest to highest): E, D, C, B, A, S, SS and ★ (Star). The grade is determined by two factors: the final score at the end of the stage, and amount of lost lives (all life units) during the stage. Total score determines the rank, which is decreased by one for each lost life. For example: a score of 4.000.000 PTS or more is required for the highest ★ Rank, but if one life was lost it would be decreased into SS Rank. Score is determined by several factors, which are shown in the results screen at the end of the stage: * Score: The score the player accumulates throughout the stage. * Time Bonus: How long it takes to finish the stage. If the timer reaches 10 minutes, the bonus is dropped to zero. * Life Bonus: It grants a score bonus based on the lifebar: 100.000 PTS for each life unit, or 10.000 PTS per life unit if the player was hit during the stage. * Item Bonus: A bonus score that increase for every picked blue Zenny and every unused Boost stock. * Special Bonus: A single 300.000 PTS bonus if the player hasn't died (lost all life units) during the stage. Increased to 1.500.000 PTS in the PlayStation port. Score-Ups All the Score Up items found in Strider 2 are homages to items that had appeared in older games from Capcom. Here is a list for them, including their origin. Besides items, the player also receives points depending on the attack used to kill an enemy, to note: 100 PTS for a Cypher slash, 200 PTS for a Power-Up Cypher projectile, 300 PTS for the Savage Slash and 500 PTS for one of the Boosts' plasma waves. Credits } Tomita Atsushi) |- |YO TD FUKUDA || Yoshifumi Fukuda ( Fukuda Yoshifumi) |- |Masahiro Nakano || Nakano Masahiro ( Masahiro Nakano) |- |NUKI || |- |rowspan=9 align="center"|'PROGRAMMER' |- |TOTUMU URAGO || Tsutomu Urago ( Urago Tsutomu) |- |KAZUHIRO KOMORI || Kazuhiro Komori ( Komori Kazuhiro) |- |ARIKICHI KIYOKO || Ariyoshi Kiyoko ( Kiyoko Ariyoshi) |- |SHIGERU KATO || Shigeru Kato ( Kato Shigeru) |- |HERO HERO || |- |KAZUO YAMAWAKI || Kazuo Yamawaki ( Yamawaki Kazuo) |- |MEIJIN || |- |Y.SHINDOME || Yoshihiro Shindome ( Shindome Yoshihiro) |- |rowspan=6 align="center"|'SCROLL DESIGN' |- |Takahashi Yasuto || Yasuto Takahashi ( Takahashi Yasuto) |- |NAKAMURA TAKAKO || |- |Yamamoto Yasuhiro || |- |TANOPU(TT) || Youichi Tanoue ( Tanoue Youichi) |- |HONGOU AKIKO || |- |rowspan=22 align="center"|'OBJECT DESIGN' |- |MINOBE HIROAKI || Hiroaki Minobe ( Minobe Hiroaki) |- |NAOKI FUKUSHIMA || Naoki Fukushima ( Fukushima Naoki) |- |G. KAMINA || Shinji Kaminaguchi ( Kaminaguchi Shinji) |- |MIWA SAKAGUCHI || |- |T || Hitoshi Nishio ( Nishio Hitoshi) |- |Shinya Miyamoto || Shinya Miyamoto ( , Miyamoto Shinya) |- |MASANORI KONDO || Masanori Kondo ( Kondo Masanori) |- |Y.YAMAMOTO || Yoshinori Yamamoto ( Yamamoto Yoshinori) |- |MASAYUKI MAEDA 04 || Masayuki Maeda ( Maeda Masayuki) |- |HIRO || |- |KAERU ♪ NAGASHIMA || |- |AKITA || Yoshihiko Akita ( , Akita Yoshihiko) |- |Tomomal.S || |- |Toshihiro Suzuki || Suzuki Toshihiro ( Toshihiro Suzuki) |- |Narancia || Hiroyuki Nara ( Nara Hiroyuki) |- |r. || |- |MASARU_N || Masaru Nishimura ( Nishimura Masaru) |- |KIKUTANI || Koichi Kikutani ( Kikutani Kōichi) |- |T.OHSUMI || Tomohiko Ohsumi ( Ōsumi Tomohiko) |- |MICHIRU || Mitsuru Yamamoto ( Yamamoto Mitsuru) |- |KITASAN || Keiko Kitayama |- |rowspan=4 align="center"|'DESIGN' |- |SHOEI || Shoei Okano ( Okano Shoei) |- |NEZUMI OTOKO || Sho Sakai ( Sakai Shō) |- |HARUMARU |- |rowspan=3 align="center"|'MUSIC COMPOSE' |- |Setsuo || Setsuo Yamamoto ( Yamamoto Setsuo) |- |ETSUKO || Etsuko Yoneda ( Yoneda Etsuko) |- |rowspan=3 align="center"|'SOUND EFFECTS' |- |Ryoji || Ryoji Yamamoto ( Yamamoto Ryoji) |- |SANDOU || Yoshiki Sandou ( Sandou Yoshiki) |- |rowspan=5 align="center"|'VOICE ACTOR' |- |Kosuke Toriumi || Kōsuke Toriumi ( Toriumi Kōsuke) |- |Kan Tokumaru || Kan Tokumaru ( Tokumaru Kan) |- |Toshihide Tsuchiha || Toshihide Tsuchiha ( , Tsuchiha Toshihide) |- |Hozumi Tokuda || Hozumi Gōda ( Gōda Hozumi) |- |rowspan=3 align="center"|'SPECIAL THANKS' |- |SAKOMIZU || Shinichiro Sakomizu ( Sakomizu Shinichirō) |- |colspan=3|AND ALL CAPCOM STAFF |- |rowspan=2 align="center"|'PRODUCER' |- |Noritaka Funamizu || Noritaka Funamizu ( Funamizu Noritaka) |- |rowspan=2 align="center"|'GENERAL PRODUCER' |- |Yoshiki Okamoto || Yoshiki Okamoto ( Okamoto Yoshiki) |- |colspan=3 align="center"|'Presented by CAPCOM' |} * Uncredited voice roles: ** Kosuke Toriumi: Hiryu, Hien, Metall Hengst, Snow Leopard Guard, The Professor & Assistants ** Kan Tokumaru: Grandmaster Meio ** Hozumi Goda: Narrator, Solo, Admiral Wilhelm ** Toshihide Tsuchiya: Tiger Form, Herzog Schlange, Walrus Guard Speedrunning Trivia * Besides being ported to Sony's PlayStation console, rumors at the time hinted at the game being planned for a release on Sega's ''Dreamcast''IGN Staff (Dec 1, 1998). Strider Sequel DC-Bound?. IGN. Accessed 2013 console, but this was never confirmed officially by Capcom. External links * Official site (Japanese - Archived) * Official site -PlayStation Port- (Japanese - Archived) * Capcom Online Games official page (Japanese) References Category:Games Category:Main Games